Triple Dog Dare
by Minie-Kyu
Summary: ¡Super awesome fiesta de "verdad o reto" en casa de América! ¡Múltiples parejas y porfavor mantengan sus ojos abiertos! Traducción. Advertencias: Mención de hentai, abusos, comentarios bastante subidos de tono, asi como acciones de esa indole por parte de todos y aparicion breve de algunos paises del continente.
1. Chapter 1

**Muchas Gracias por darle esta oportunidad al fic! No les va decepcionar y si se puede en este semana subo otros dos capis para que lo entiendad. n.n**

Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco. La autora original se llama** crocious**

**OJO, que ya vi que algunas se me pierden. Yo publico de dos en dos, LA MAYORIA DEL TIEMPO**

* * *

**¡Inglaterra va primero!**

— No. —

— ¡Vamos, Inglaterra! —

— ¡No! —

— ¡Amigo, es atrévete! —

— ¡Maldita sea, no, no, no, no lo hare aunque caiga un rayo por el edificio! —

Todos los países gimieron y rodaron sus ojos.

— Iggy, amigo, — intento razonar América. — Si no haces el primer atrévete, Francia entrara contigo en el armario durante dos minutos. —

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Quién hizo esa regla estúpida?! ¡Eso es un juego totalmente diferente! — Inglaterra estaba poniéndose muy, muy rojo mientras Francis se humedeció los labios.

— Inglaterra-san, — dijo en voz baja Japón. — Si te quitas la ropa, te prometo que voy a mirar hacia otro lado. —

Inglaterra miró a todas las naciones en el suelo. Francis estaba riendo con hambre a sí mismo y Polonia estaba trenzado distraídamente el cabello de Lituania. Italia se fue acomodándose en el regazo de un Alemania sonrojado mientras que España trató de poner a Romano en el suyo, riendo. Prusia se quejó en voz alta sobre la cerveza americana y América se rió e hizo un gesto salvajemente, casi golpeando a un invisible Canadá en la cara con su botella. Rusia... Rusia sólo era el mismo, ¿de acuerdo? No me obliguen a decirles lo que estaba haciendo.

Inglaterra volvió a mirar a Japón, que colocó una pequeña mano blanca delante de sus ojos. — No es _que_ me preocupa. —

— Por Dios Inglaterra, eres, como que, el aguafiestas total de la fiesta! — Lituania se estremeció un poco, ya que Polonia le tiró accidentalmente de su pelo demasiado apretado.

— En serio, _amigo,_ ¿es gran cosa? —

— ¡Sólo acaba de una vez! —

— ¡Ve! ¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Te encantara! —

— ¡Tiene que ser mejor que estar en el armario con Francia, kesesese! —

— !Hey! Yo no recuerdo que te hayas quejaste la Navidad pasada, tu prusiano tonto! —

— ¿Te llevo al armario, da? ¿Serias uno con la Madre Rusia? —

— ¡GAH! ¡CALLENSE! — Las naciones renunciaron al parloteo y miraron expectantes a Inglaterra.

— !Por la presente invoco a la acción del Triple Dog Dare! — Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento cuando Inglaterra señaló a Francia. — ¡Francis P. Bonnefoy, en el honor del Triple Dog Dare debes pasar dos minutos en el armario con Rusia! —

Francis se puso blanco.

— ¿Todos a favor? — preguntó América con autoridad.

— Ja —.

— ¡Totalmente! —

— ¡Ve! —

— Hai —.

— ¡Sí! —

— Da —.

— ¿Sí? —

— Vete a la mierda. Claro. —

— Sí... —

— ¡Increíble! —

— ¿alguna oposición? —

— ¡Nay! ¡Vamos, no me hagan entrar en el armario con Rusia! —

— Francis Bonnefoy, el tribunal de reglas dio diez a favor de Inglaterra y uno en contra. Sus dos minutos comienzan cuando la puerta se cierre. — América golpeó la botella de cerveza contra el suelo de madera como un martillo y las naciones aplaudieron cortésmente y se felicitaron mutuamente por una audiencia exitosa.

Rusia sonrió dulcemente y recogió a Francia con un brazo, arrojandolo sobre su ancho hombro. Francia lloró lágrimas gruesas de coraje.

— ¡Menos mal, — suspiró Inglaterra. — Eso estuvo cerca. —

— No del todo, — dijo América en voz baja mientras todos miraban la puerta del armario de donde salían gritos. — Todavía voy a encontrar una manera de ver ese tatuaje. —

Inglaterra tragó saliva.

* * *

Triple dog Dare; es un juego de atrevete celebre por el hecho de que con la pequeña diferencia del atrevete original es que nadie puede echarse para tras, cuando se lanza la frase "Triple dog Dare" . Si alguien tiene una mejor explicación me gustaria que lo dijera, porfis.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco. La autora original se llama** crocious**

* * *

**¡Italia es el próximo!**

— Italia —, dijo Inglaterra, bebiendo de su brandy. — ¿Verdad o Reto? —

Los ojos de Italia se abrieron con sorpresa y levantó la mirada hacia Alemania.

— ¿Ve? —

Alemania suspiró y le susurró algo al oído.

— ¡Hey! ¡Como que, sin ayuda, Alemania! — Polonia estaba aplicando brillo de labios a un increíblemente paciente Lituania.

— No es ayudando si no hay respuestas equivocadas. —

— ¡Ve! ¡Verdad! —

Inglaterra tomó un sorbo. — ¿Cuánto te importa Alemania? —

Las naciones se rieron de manera colectiva y Alemania se sonrojo.

— ¡Más que la pasta! — sonrió Italia.

— ¡Muéstranos! —

Alemania envió una mirada venenosa a su hermano mayor que se escondía, cacareando, detrás de un Francia cansado y magullado.

Italia parecía confundido. — ¿Mostrar que? Está bien... —

Italia se puso en pie y estiró los brazos a los costados. — Me encanta Doitsu ~ _Asiiiiii de_ mucho! —

América se rió e imitó Italia. — ¿Así de mucho? —

— ¿Ve? — Los ojos de Italia de repente se llenaron de lágrimas. — ¡Estados Unidos, tus brazos son mucho más largo que los míos! ¡Pero, me encanta Doitsu más que eso! —

Alemania se sonrojó como un tonto cuando Italia tiró de él a sus pies. Italia empujó los brazos de Alemania hasta estirarlos. Él hizo lo mismo al lado de Alemania y le agarró la mano.

— ¡Me encanta Doitsu ASÍ de mucho! — dijo triunfalmente.

España se echó a reír. — ¿Sólo dos veces más que Estados Unidos? —

— ¡WAH! ¡No, yo lo amo más que eso! ¡Um...! —

Las naciones se rieron de Alemania, que se ruborizó cuando Italia corrió, presa del pánico, por la habitación,

— ¡Ah! — Italia finalmente gritó. — ¡Me encanta Doitsu del dormitorio de América a la cocina! ¡Ve! —

— Entonces, — dijo Inglaterra. — En resumen, te encanta Alemania tanto como Alfred ama a sus bocadillos de medianoche. — América se rió en voz alta cuando los ojos de Italia se ampliaron.

— ¡No, no, yo lo amo más que a Alfred que le encantan sus hamburguesas, ve! —

Alemania puso una mano en los hombros de Italia. — Feliciano... lo conseguiste. Ya puedes parar. —

— ¡No! ¡Doitsu, tengo que averiguarlo! — Italia iba y venía, lleno de pánico. — ¿Para... Nueva York? N... ¿Para Florida? N... ¿Para China? N... —

Todo el mundo miraba con preocupación como el más dulce de los italianos pareció volverse loco. España, Prusia y Francia empezaron un juego de palos cuando Italia comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo. Alemania se quedó inútilmente en el centro del círculo, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Por último, — ¡AHA! — Todo el mundo saltó y miró a Italia. — ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Me encanta Doitsu todo el camino a la luna! — Corrió a la ventana y señaló fuera a la media luna colgante nacarada en el cielo nocturno. — ¡Doitsu! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¿Ves? ¿Ven? ¡Ve! —

Alemania se acercó a la ventana y miró durante un largo rato. Por último, murmuró en voz baja al oído de Italia.

— Te amo de la luna... a la espalda. — Italia se sonrojó y sonrió.

— ¡BASTARDO PATATA DE MIERDA! —

— ¡Ese lenguaje, Lovi! —

— ¡Oh, consigan una habitación, ustedes dos! —

— En serio, como que, como que, voy a vomitar. —

— Eso no es awesome. —

— Pensé que era kawaii... —

— ¡Yeah! ¡Totalmente Kiwi! —

— América, maldito idiota. —

Italia sonrió y se sentó de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic no me pertence yo solo lo traduzco.**

!Muchas gracias a quienes han leido esta traduccion! !Hagan feliz a la escritora original y porfavor dejenle un comentario!

* * *

**¡Polonia y Lituania ahora!**

— ¡Ve! ¡Polonia! ¿Verdad o reto? —

Polonia dejó de pintar las uñas de Lituania y miró a Italia. — ¿Eh? Da igual, ¡atrevete! ¡Duh! — Lituania suspiró.

Italia parecía angustiado. — ¡Ve! ¡Yo no soy bueno dando retos! —

— ¡Hazle beber una cerveza! —

— ¡Haz que cante esa entrada horrible de la Eurovisión! —

— ¡Haz que baile la Macarena durante diez minutos! —

— A él le encantaría eso, idiota. —

— ¡Todavía sigue siendo divertido! —

— Ve, — dijo Italia. — ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Polonia, te reto a que nos hagas un poco de pizza! —

Incluso antes de que Italia terminara de hablar, Polonia tenía su rosa teléfono en sus manos y golpeaba con furia sus teclas. Sostuvo el teléfono en la oreja e hizo caso omiso de las miradas, tanto de confusión e indignación.

— Hola, como, ¿Pizza Man? Lo que sea. ¡Quiero pedir unas pizzas! No lo sé, al igual que ¿dos o tres? Uno con, como que, todo porque hay un estadounidense aquí. Y, al igual, ¿uno con sólo queso? Porque Japón es totalmente aburrido — Comento eso ultimo mientras soltaba una risa, ante su propia ocurrencia.

Japón ligeramente coloreado se disculpó por alguna razón.

— ¡Oh! Y, al igual, uno con verduras, porque estoy, como que, viendo mi figura. Y, probablemente, otro con queso. Los ingleses no están acostumbrados a las cosas deliciosas. —

— ¡HA! —

— ¡Cállate, Francia! —

Polonia se despidió de ellos para seguir con el juego. — ¿Cuánto dices? Oh, eso está bien, ¡Liet pagara de todos modos! — dijo mientras se miraba sus uñas pintadas de rosa.

Lituania suspiró y dijo. — Es cierto —.

— Okie Dokie, te voy a ver, como que, ¡en media hora! ¡de acuerdo! — Polonia cerró su teléfono y miró las caras boquiabiertas. — ¿Qué? —

— Polonia —, dijo Inglaterra. — Ese no era el desafío. —

— ¡Maldito idiota! —

— Cálmate, Lovi, ¡comprados en una pizzería también puede ser bueno! —

— ¿¡qué sabes!? , ¡Vete a la mierda, España! —

Polonia se encogió de hombros. — Liet me dijo que no me iba permitir cocinar más. —

— Trató de hacer sopa de microondas e incendio nuestra cocina. —

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Prusia. — ¿Cómo hizo eso? —

— Pero se olvidó de agregar el agua. —

América se puso a reír como loco. — ¡HAHAHA! ¡Iggy, creo que es peor que tú! —

Inglaterra se mordió el labio para no reírse.

Polonia hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera gran cosa. — Es que nos vino, como que, una caja y totalmente no iba yo a leer las instrucciones. —

— La receta _meduoliai_ de mi abuela estaba en esa cocina... —

— ¡Sí, y mi pelo se quemó así que tuve que cortarlo! —

Lituania suspiró y sopló suavemente sobre las uñas para que secara la pintura rosa.

— Así que, al igual que, me toca a mí, ¿verdad? Liet, ¿verdad o reto? —

Un maní golpeó a Lituania en la cabeza y se detuvo para esperar a Prusia a que parara de reír.

— He tomado ese camino antes, — dijo finalmente. — No voy a hacer un reto más. Verdad. —

— bien, VERDAD, quiero que cantes "C'est Ma Vie", como que, en este momento! —

— Así no es cómo funciona el juego, Polonia-san. —

Polonia puso los ojos en Japón. — Está bien. Liet, ¿estás enamorado de alguien? —

Todo el mundo miró expectante a Lituania. Especialmente Rusia. Rusia dejó de parpadear por completo para poder mirar expectante a Lituania más incomodo.

Lituania se sonrojó y murmuró algo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Liet, estamos totalmente seguro de que no puedo oírte! —

—... Sí... —

— ¡OH POR DIOS!, como, ¿quién es? —

Lituania levantó un solo dedo. — Sólo tienes una pregunta por turno. Es mi turno ahora. —

— ¿Queee? ¡Al igual que, de ninguna manera! ¡Invocare la Regla de Polonia! ¡Es mi turno para siempre! —

— ¿Todos a favor? — interrumpió América.

— ¡Al igual, no importa! ¡Es la regla de Polonia, no la regla de la democracia! ¡Liet, dime de quien estás enamorado! —

— ¡No! ¡La Regla de Polonia es ridícula! ¡No lo voy a hacer! —

— ¡totalmente como que, ni siquiera tienes una opción, Liet! ¿Lo conozco? —

—... Sí... —

— Oh por Dios, no es, como que, Bielorrusia, ¿verdad? ¡Ella te rompió la mano, Liet! —

— Ella no quería hacer que... pero no, no lo es. —

— Al igual, que bueno ¡Ella da súper miedo! ¿Alguno de nosotros sabe quién es? —

— Me imagino que tendrían que, Polonia. Ser uno de los países. —

Polonia frunció el ceño un poco. — Así que, al igual que, ¿está en esta sala? —

El rostro de Lituania parecía irradiar calor todo el camino a través del cuarto. —... Sí... —

— ¡Oh por dios, Oh por dios, Oh por dios, Oh por dios! ¿quién es? ¡Tienes que decirme ahora! ¡Oh por dios! —

Lituania parecía a punto de llorar y América se sintió mal por su ex empleado doméstico. — Está bien, Polonia. Es el turno de Lituania ahora. —

— ¡Al igual que, de ninguna manera! ¡Las reglas de Polonia son para siempre! ¡Liet, nos dice ahora! ¡Dinos a todos ahora! —

— Por favor, deja de hablar, Polonia. —

— ¡De ninguna manera, Liet! ¡Tienes que responder a la pregunta! ¡Responde! ¡Responde! ¡Responde! —

— Polonia... —

— ¡Responde!—

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Polonia, cállate! — Lituania conmocionó a Polonia cuando tomo su barbilla y presiono sus labios rosados juntos.

Fue un largo rato donde nadie se movió. Japón y Francia sintieron el aire alrededor de Rusia se congelaba con los gritos de un millón de soldados soviéticos en los páramos de Siberia. Se alejaron de inmediato.

Por último, Polonia chirriaba con timidez y se alejó, sonrojándose furiosamente. Lituania sonrió casi con picardía.

— Er —, dijo Polonia. — No esta nada mal, Liet. —


	4. Chapter 4

**Este fic no me pertence, le pertence a Crocius. Yo solo lo traduzco**

* * *

**¡América e Iggy están a la par!**

— Estados Unidos —, dijo Lituania. — ¿Verdad o reto? —

— ¿Es una broma? ¡Reto, por supuesto! — América dejó escapar una risa arrogante justo cuando el timbre sonó.

— Supongo que tengo que pagar por la pizza, — Lituania sonrió con picardía.

Polonia se echó a reír. — ¡Liet! ¡Eres tan inteligente! —

Inglaterra rió y dio un codazo a América a su lado. América gimió y agarró su cartera, caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Gracias, América! — Francia, España y Prusia le gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Jodanse chicos! —

Se rieron. América regresó con cuatro cajas humeantes y las puso en el centro de la pista. Las naciones se lanzaron sobre ellos como lobos.

— ¡Por supuesto, gran idea, Italia! ¡Yo estaba como que, muriendo de hambre! —

— ¡Ve! ¡Gracias, América! ¡Es tan delicioso! —

— Las pizzerías siempre joden las pizzas. —

España asentó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Romano y lamió un poco de la salsa de su mejilla. — ¿En serio? Creo que tienen el mismo sabor. —

Inglaterra miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras que España gritó de dolor al repentino estallido violento de Romano. — Estados Unidos, ¿dónde están tus platos? —

— ¿MMF? ¿Platos? —

Inglaterra lloró un poco en su interior. — Los platos. Las cosas planas redondas para poner comida para que tus manos no la sostengan. —

América miró sus dedos cubiertos de salsa y sonrió. — Oops —. Trazó una línea de salsa de tomate por la mejilla de Inglaterra. — Supongo que tendremos todos las manos sucias. —

Inglaterra dio una palmada en la mano de América para poner distancia. — ¿Cómo te las arreglas para vivir así? nunca lo sabré. —

América se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras mascaba su pizza. — Tranquilo, dulzura. ¿Verdad o reto? —

— ¿Qué? —

— Mi turno. Yo pregunto. Tú escoges. — América miró a Prusia y compartió un giro de ojos.

— M-Mierda. Verdad. —

América sonrió. — ¿Dónde está el tatuaje? —

— ¿Qu-uh-huh? — Inglaterra se ahogó con su pizza y se puso completamente rojo.

— Has dicho que tienes un tatuaje allá por los días de pirata ¿Dónde está? —

— ¡Yo-yo no te voy a_ decir! — _

— Tienes que hacerlo. Reglas del juego. —

— Eso es cierto, Inglaterra-san. —

— Hey, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi? Ow, ¡Lovi, deja de pegarme! —

— Nunca lo vi bien, _Angleterre._ ¿Dónde diablos puede estar? —

— Me gustan los panqueques... —

— ¡Ve! ¿Esta en el brazo? —

— Er... — Inglaterra se sonrojó. — Invoco la norma- auto —

— El recurso sólo puede ser convocado una vez por noche y por país, — le cortó América. — ¡El sistema de justicia ha hablado! ¡Ahora nos dices! —

— ¡No! —

— Inglaterra-san, creo que será mucho más fácil si simplemente contesta. De otra manera, América consiguiera a- —

— ¡No me importa! ¡Eso es muy privado! ¡No voy a contestar! —

Nadie dijo nada. Por último, América se rió.

— Ya lo han oído. —

— Gracias, América —.

— Francis, ¿tienes el temporizador? —

— Aparejado sólo en caso de venganza. —

— Alemania, ¿cuenta si me prestas tus esposas? —

Alemania los arrojó de su bolsillo y América los atrapó hábilmente.

— ¡espera! ¿Qué? —

— Yo no hago las reglas, Iggy. — América lanzó a Inglaterra por encima de su hombro como si fuera un saco de harina. — Creo en ellas y las hago cumplir. —

Inglaterra gritó y gritó, golpeó la espalda de América cuando él se lo llevó al armario, pero los países simplemente saludaron y sonrieron y gritaron buena suerte a Estados Unidos.

América pateó la puerta que se cerró detrás de él y sonrió. Sentando a Inglaterra contra la puerta.

— Muy bien, Iggy — dijo América, colgando con las esposas de un dedo. — Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de una manera divertida. —

Los ojos de Inglaterra picaban con lágrimas. — ¡Esto es realmente vergonzoso, Alfred! ¡Por favor, basta! —

América suspiró. — ¿Por qué tienes que animarme de esa manera? Quítate la camisa. —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —

— Tengo que empezar por alguna parte. ¡Quítatelo! —

— ¡No! —

— Iggy... —

Inglaterra nunca sería capaz de explicar adecuadamente por qué lo siguiente que sucedió de la manera en que lo hizo. Tal vez fue el pánico o la frustración o la locura temporal, pero detuvo a América acaparando su cara y lo besó como si estuviera a punto de morir.

América dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, abriendo accidentalmente su boca lo suficiente para que Inglaterra deslizara su lengua dentro. Cayó hacia atrás e Inglaterra siguió dominando su boca y empujando su espalda contra el suelo.

Estados Unidos finalmente entendió la indirecta y comenzó a besar a Inglaterra también, trazando su muslo con su feliz mano. Inglaterra tomó ambas muñecas más o menos y las sujetó sobre la cabeza de América. Se movió hacia abajo y chupó el cuello de América que gimió ante el acto.

El sonido de un click se escucho.

Inglaterra se incorporó, a caballo entre las caderas de Estados Unidos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. América se movió para tirarlo hacia abajo de nuevo, pero no pudo mover sus muñecas. Miró hacia arriba.

Mierda.

— ¡Hey, no es justo! ¡Necesito esas esposas para buscar el tatuaje! —

— Alfred, cariño, realmente eres un idiota a veces. — Inglaterra tomó una navaja de su bolsillo trasero y América comenzó a entrar en pánico.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

— Relájate, Alfred. Pero no haría nada de esto, si no insistieras en usas esas horribles camisetas. —

Inglaterra puso una mano sobre la boca de América y usó la otra para cortar con calma su camisa por la mitad. América pateó y gritó a través de la mano de Inglaterra, pero Inglaterra lo mantuvo estable y fresco, callándolo confortablemente.

Cuando terminó, Inglaterra abrió la camisa de América y dejó escapar un silbido. — Oh vaya, alguien ha estado trabajando. —

— ¡Ya basta, Iggy, déjame ir! —

— Siempre mantienes ese odioso marcador Sharpie en el bolsillo delantero, ¿no? No te muevas. —

América sintió a Inglaterra hurgando en su bolsillo y soltó un gemido.

— Aquí estamos, — sonrió Inglaterra, destapando el marcador azul / pluma. Escribió algo en muy grandes letras en el pecho de América y se puso de pie, esperando a que la puerta se abriera. América se sentó, con las muñecas esposadas sobre su espalda.

— ¡Déjame ir, en serio! ¡Nadie puede ver lo que has escrito! —

— Yo no hago las reglas, Alfred, — Inglaterra sonrió, mirando su reloj. — Creo en ellas y las acato. —

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abrió, revelando una sonrisa francesa espeluznante.

La sonrisa cayó bruscamente cuando vio a Inglaterra de pie y sonriendo. — ¿Angleterre? ¡¿Qué hiciste con OH Mon Dieu?! —

Inglaterra paseó triunfalmente. — Simplemente no hay que subestimar a un Imperio. Simplemente no lo hagas. —

El resto del grupo llego el armario para ver a América esposado en la esquina, la camisa rasgada por la mitad y las palabras "colonia inglesa" escrito en letras rizadas en todo su cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este fic tiene 18 capitulos, por lo que va ser mas facil de traducir que el otro que tengo "Deseos e Angeles ingleses" (deberian leerlo) pero les aseguro que con cada capitulo algo nuevo se destapa!**

**Este fic le pertence a Crocious.**

* * *

**¡El turno de Japón!**

— Japón —

— ¡HEY! ¡Todavía estoy aquí! —

— Japón, verdad o- —

— Chicos, vamos ¡SAQUENME! —

— Verdad o- —

— ¡No es divertido! ¡POR LO MENOS ABRAN LA PUERTA! —

Inglaterra gruñó y se levantó hacia el armario. — ¡América, cállate! —

— ¡Iggy, suéltame, ahora! ¡En serio! ¡Dejó de ser divertido hace media hora! —

— No has estado en el armario hace media hora. —

— ¡Sí! ¡Solo tienes que doblar el continuo espacio-tiempo! —

Inglaterra suspiró y abrió la puerta. Miró a América, sin camisa y cubierto de marcador. — Eres un nerd. —

— Sólo déjame salir. Tengo hambre. —

— Por supuesto que sí. — Inglaterra saco la llave de su bolsillo y se inclinó para abrir las esposas.

América se frotó las muñecas y puso mala cara. — No tenías que hacer eso, ya sabes. —

Inglaterra besó la frente de América. — No seas un bebé. —

América enrojeció y se puso de pie. — ¡Que te jodan, Iggy! ¡Soy el impresionante héroe! ¡Y tu comida es terrible! —

Inglaterra señaló el pecho de América.

— Lo sabía, — América se quejó. — Sealand estaba en lo cierto. Eres un idiota. —

— Y _todavía_ no puedo tener suficiente. — Inglaterra sonrió y desfilaron de nuevo al círculo. América sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y lo siguió, sentándose a su lado.

— Japón, — continuó Inglaterra. — ¿Verdad o reto? —

Japón pensó por un segundo. — Supongo que tendré que decir 'verdad.' —

— ¿Qué pasa con ese porno extraño? —

— ¡AMERICA! ¡Siéntate y no preguntes esas preguntas groseras! —

Japón se puso rojo.

— ¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Mi pregunta es por curiosidad, esto es todo, como, adolescentes y ancianos y fluidos corporales brutos! —

— Hey, — dijo Prusia. — Siempre me he preguntado por tipo de cosas también. ¿Es eso realmente lo que los japoneses les gusta? —

— Bruder, el negocio de Japón es _su_ propio negocio. —

Prusia puso los ojos. — Psh. Tenias que ser. Eres un total pervertido también. —

Alemania se coloreo de forma brillante e Italia le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

— ¡Ve! Está bien, Alemania. ¡no me preocupa tu depravado porno sucio! —

— ¡Que no era mío! ¡Era de un amigo! —

— Y Japón es tu unico otro amigo, además de Italia, porque son socialmente retrasados, — razonó América. — Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a la pornografía japonesa. —

Inglaterra golpeo a América en la parte posterior de la cabeza. — ¡Idiota! ¡Estás avergonzando a Japón! —

Japón se quedó mirando el suelo y hundió los dedos en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué? Amigo, cualquiera que esté cómodo con mostrar a niñas vomitando uno encima de otro y decir que es erótico no puede ser muy tímido para nada, ¿verdad, Japón? —

— América, no seas vulgar. Eso fue claramente amañado. Al igual que esas terribles niñas con copas. —

— ¿Las dos muchachas comiendo en una taza? Iggy. _Eso fue real_. —

Inglaterra se echó a reír. — Pobre idiota. ¿Crees que todo es real? ¿Verdad? —

— No, en serio. Ese video fue real. —

— Buen intento, no lo era. —

— Inglaterra-san, era real. —

— ¿Ven? ¡Incluso chico-Master-Alfa porno dice que es real! —

Inglaterra hizo una pausa. — Pero... pero... —

— Si. —

— Pero entonces... realmente... —

— Uh-huh. —

— Ellos... ¡_oh querido señor! — _

Francia se golpeo la cara y susurro. — Aquí vamos. —

— ¿Quieres decir que en realidad? ... ¡¿y en sus bocas?! ¡Japón, que esta mal en ti! —

Japón levantó las manos. — No, Inglaterra-san, el vídeo no era mío... —

— ¡Esa es la cosa más asquerosa que he visto en mi...! ¡Oh, Dios, creo que podría vomitar! —

— ¡Sí! — interrumpió amablemente América. — ¿Y por qué son todas tus estrellas porno, niñas? —

— ¡Tienen familias, Japón! ¡Y ahora sus padres las van a ver porque se ha convertido en viral! —

— ¿Y jugar bebé? ¿Qué demonios es eso? —

— ¿Quién considera erótico ese video? —

Japón protestó débilmente. — No, Inglaterra-san, esa película se hizo en Brasil. —

— ¡Esa es la cosa más depravada que he visto en mi vida y ahora me entero de que en realidad era real! ¡Necesitas poner advertencias en tus videos! —

— ¡Y todos los chicos tienen esas pequeñas pollas! Además, ¿cuál es la gracia con esa mierda del doujinshi? Y la violación, para que conste, no es erótica. —

Inglaterra abrió la boca, pero se contuvo. Miró a América.

— Me molesta lo mucho que sabes acerca de la pornografía de Japón. —

América le sacó la lengua y se sonrojó. — ¡Tú no eres mi madre! —

Japón se mordió el labio. Parecía a punto de llorar. Italia corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¡Ve! ¡Japón! ¡No te sientas mal! ¡No me importa si fantaseas_ con_ lesbianas comiendo _caca_ de los demás! —

— Ese no era yo —, dijo Japón débilmente.

— ¡Sigues siendo el mismo bonito Japón y todavía pienso que eres uno de mis mejores amigos! —

— ¡VENEZIANO! ¡Aléjate de ese pervertido! —

— Lovi, shh. No interrumpas a las personas cuando están teniendo un momento tierno. —

Japón se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. — Yo... me abstengo. —

—¡TIEMPO EN EL ARMARIO CON IGGY! —

— ¡AMERICA! ¡Cállate! —

— ¡Hahaha! —


	6. Chapter 6

**Este fic, le pertence a Crocious. Yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

**¡Ahora a Prusia!**

Japón e Inglaterra salieron del armario después de exactamente dos minutos con una mirada aburrida.

América forzó una carcajada. — ¿Ustedes tuvieron diversión? —

— No trates de mantener los celos fuera de tu voz, Alfred, — Inglaterra suspiró mientras se sentaba. — Es bastante impropio —.

— ¿Qué? No seas estúpido, ¡¿por qué iba a estar celoso, por OW maldita se-?! —

Inglaterra retorció la oreja de América. — No me llames viejo, git. —

— ¡No me llames un imbécil, imbécil! —

— ¡No me llames idiota, mocoso! —

— ¡Cállense, los dos! — Prusia arrojó un puñado de nueces a la cabeza de ambos. — ¡vayan al dormitorio y resuelvan esa tensión sexual antes de que los asesinemos! —

Las otras naciones se quejaron de acuerdo.

— Vete a la mierda, Prusia, — espetó América. — ¡Es más, ni siquiera eres un país! —

— ¡Que te jodan, estúpido americano! ¿Tengo que mostrarte mis cinco metros? —

— No creo que a Inglaterra le gustaría. —

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —

Prusia se rió cuando Inglaterra giró la cabeza para encontrar al delincuente. De hecho, todo el mundo lo hizo, a excepción de Prusia y Estados Unidos, que puso sus ojos en blanco anticipando lo que iba a pasar.

— ¡Maldición, un fantasma! —

— ¡Liet, abrázame! —

— ¿fantasma-san? Salid, por favor. —

— ¡VE! ¡Doitsu, tengo miedo! —

— Italia, no te hará daño. —

— ¿Lovi? Me lastimas la mano, por favor aléjate. —

— ¡NO LO HAGO! —

Prusia volvió a Canadá y sonrió. — Entonces tú hiciste la broma. —

Canadá se sonrojó. — Er... sí. —

— ¡Impresionante! —

— ¡Bueno! — gritó finalmente Inglaterra. — ¡Tenemos que hacer un recuento! Hay trece personas. Estoy yo. —

— Chicos, es sólo Canadá, — suspiró América.

— ¡Estamos Liet y Polonia! —

— ¡Estamos Doitsu e Italia, cinco! —

— Muchachos —, dijo Prusia. — Es Canadá. —

— España, Romano, Rusia, — enumeró Inglaterra. — Yankee, rana, Prusia, Japón... Oh, Dios mío, ¿quién fue? —

— ¡soy Canadá! —

Las naciones no reconocieron la voz. — ¿Quién demonios eres tú? — gritó Alemania.

— Es Canadá, tíos. Es mi hermano pequeño. —

— ¡Idiotas nunca me recuerdan! —

— ¿Canadá? — dijo Polonia. — Al igual que, ¿dónde está eso? —

Canadá suspiró y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

— Simplemente juega el juego, — murmuró Canadá a través de sus piernas.

— ¡Bueno! — Alfred dijo alegremente. — ¡Japón, es tu turno! —

— Oh, — dijo en voz baja Japón. — H-hai. Um... Prusia? ¿Verdad o reto? —

— El impresionante yo, elige reto. ¡No tengo miedo de ti! ¡Kesesese! —

— Le reto a beber una bebida alcohólica de cada nación en este cuarto. —

Prusia se echó a reír. — Amigo, ¿en serio? ¡Eso es increíble! —

Japón se encogió de hombros. — Los retos no tienen que ser desagradables. —

A medida que la fiesta fue propuesta, todo el mundo había traído algún tipo de bebida, y Prusia estaba sobre las naciones como... bueno, como un empedernido con unos cuantos litros de alcohol encima.

Lo primero fue una cerveza canadiense. Chasqueó los labios y le dio a Canadá un pulgar hacia arriba. — Moosehead, ¿eh? Genial. Crisp. Luz. No está mal, Matt. —

Canadá se sonrojó. — Gr-gracias. —

— ¡Soy el siguiente! — Gritó América.

— Tu cerveza sabe a orina. —

— ¡Hey! —

¿West, pásame una Spaten, ja? —

Alemania suspiró. — Vas a emborracharte, bruder. Más fácilmente. —

— ¡Psh! ¡Te preocupas demasiado! ¡Sucede que soy impresionante, así que no voy a emborracharme demasiado! — Prusia encontró una botella y la bebió de un trago.

— Ahora _que, — _ chasqueó los labios, el prusiano — tienes una impresionante cerveza. ¿Francia? —

Francia se puso de pie y con orgullo floreció una botella de vino, que se presento como un _Chassagne Montrachet_ de Borgoña de 1989, con almendras y miel.

Prusia lo ignoró por completo y bebió directamente de la botella.

Francia gritó. — ¡Lo haces mal! ¡Esto es una delicia, idiota! ¡Tienes que apreciar la acción!

— Es una mierda. ¿Quién sigue? —

Francia lo miro horrorizado. — Lo siento, debo haber entendido mal. —

Prusia sonrió condescendiente. — Buen intento, Francis. Pero deja el alcohol para los expertos, ¿ha? Algo tan gay simplemente no es suficiente para los hombres de verdad. —

Los ojos de Francia se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a su vino.

— ¡Oh, Prusia! ¡Como que, nos toca ahora! —

Prusia miró a Polonia. — ¿Ustedes? —

Polonia saco una botella de vodka. — ¡Liet y yo hicimos esto juntos, jaja! ¡Se llama Starka! —

Prusia tomó la botella. — Starka, ¿eh? ¿No es esto el vodka de la boda? —

Lituania se sonrojo cuando Polonia sonrió inconscientemente. — Es totalmente bueno, ¡pruébalo! —

Prusia tomó un largo trago e hizo una mueca cuando el alcohol le quemó la garganta.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — tosió. Polonia gritó de alegría. Prusia tomó otro trago y Alemania se golpeo la cara con su mano, en resignación.

De repente Prusia sintió como su alrededor se ponía muy frío. — ¿Soy el próximo, da? — Rusia se inclinó sobre el hombro de Prusia y presentó una botella de vodka Stolichnaya medio vacía. — El vodka saco su primer aliento de mi Tierra. Confío en que encontrarás que es superior. —

Temblando, Prusia tomó la botella del hombre-niño psicópata. — S-seguro, Rusia. —

Prusia tomó un pequeño sorbo. — Mmm —, dijo. — Es muy bueno. —

— Apenas ha llegado a tu boca, da. — Rusia sonrió dulcemente. — Y sin embargo, bebiste una buena cantidad, del de mi pequeño Liet. Vamos, Prusia. ¿Cómo puedes decir si es superior si no lo pruebas? —

Prusia tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero nadie parecía ansioso por dejar a Rusia terminar de ser espeluznante. La única nación no temblando de miedo estaba pintando sus uñas de los pies para que coincidiera con Lituania y, por tanto, estaba demasiado ocupado para intervenir.

— -O bien, — dijo Prusia. Tomó un gran trago de vodka y reprimió un silbido cuando un grito atravesó su garganta. — Sí, Rusia, este vodka es el mejor. —

— No te creo, — Rusia sonrió. — Todavía no has bebido una buena cantidad, como la de Starka. —

Prusia hizo una mueca y tomó otro trago. — Ya está. ¿Estás feliz? — Estaba empezando a experimentar mareos.

Rusia chasqueó la lengua. — Ahora que me doy cuenta, Prusia. Mira lo poco que le queda a la botella. Puedes terminarla, ¿da? —

Prusia cerró los ojos y bebió el resto de la botella en dos tragos. Se quedó sin aliento y empujó la botella vacía de nuevo en manos de Rusia. — No... No queda nada. El vodka de Rusia es mejor. ¿Puedo sentarme ahora? —

— _Nyet,_ Prusia, — dijo Rusia. — Aún no has completado tu reto. —

— Pero me estoy poniendo todo mareado y mierda... —

— Vas a completar el reto, — dijo Rusia. — Y entonces declararas la mejor botella. — Rusia se sentó y observó a su antiguo cargo dulcemente.

— -O bien, — dijo Prusia, balanceándose en el acto. — ¿Japón, dime que tienes? —

Japón parecía incómodo con la provisión de más alcohol para un Prusia achispado, pero una mirada congelada de Rusia hizo mantener sus protestas en la garganta.

— Y-Yo traje Midori —, dijo nerviosamente Japón.

— ¡HA, Es verde! — sonrió con los ojos escrutadores Prusia. — ¡Eso significa que es saludable! —

Él tomó un trago e hizo una mueca. — Ugh. ¿Japón, como bebes esta mierda? —

— Estados Unidos lo hizo. —

— ¡Hey! ¡Era tu idea hacer un licor de melón, recuerdas! ¡No me culpes a mí! —

Prusia sonrió y se tambaleó. — Su sabor es como el de una lesbiana. —

Alemania se puso de pie. — Está bien. Creo que deberíamos parar ahora antes de que mi estúpida bruder se haga daño. —

— ¡Nooooo, quiero saborear a Italia ahora! —

Alemania golpeó a Prusia en la cabeza. — Cuidado, con lo que dices. —

Prusia se quejó. — Caray, West, quise decir lo que trajeron. Maldición, no me entierres en una cuneta. —

— ¡Ve! — Italia, dijo, preocupado. — ¿Estás seguro que tu hermano mayor, puede manejarlo? —

— ¡Psh! Nunca he conocido a un licor que pueda conmigo. ¡Kesesesese! —

Alemania se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. — Propongo que lo tiremos al armario por un rato. —

— De acuerdo. —

— Si. —

— Buena idea —.

— ¡No, yo no quiero que vomite en mi armario! —

Inglaterra le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a América. — Vivirás —.

Alemania recogió a su hermano y más o menos lo arrojó en el armario.

— Da —, sonrió Rusia. — Este juego es divertido. —


	7. Chapter 7

**Se me hicieron mas largos los capitulos! Como sea, este fic no me pertence, yo solo lo traduzco.**

**La autora original se llama Crocious**

**OJO, que ya vi que algunas se me pierden. Yo publico de dos en dos, LA MAYORIA DEL TIEMPO. Asi que hoy publique el 7 y 8.  
**

* * *

**¡El turno de Canadá!**

Alemania lanzó a un Prusia sorprendentemente ligero en el armario y cerró la puerta.

— Duerme un poco, arsloch —, dijo Alemania.

Una persona saltó cuando el pomo de la puerta se cerro, y comenzó a moverla desesperado.

— ¿A-Alemania? La puerta está atascada. ¿Podrías dejarme salir? —

— ¿Quién es eres? — exigió Alemania hacia la voz débil y poco familiar...

— ¡Canadá! ¡Ayudé a llevar a Prusia aquí y ahora la puerta esta atascada! ¡Déjenme salir!, ¿eh? —

— ¿Canadá? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? —

La puerta gimió con desesperación. — Sólo tienes que llamar a Alfred, ¿por favor? —

Alemania dio media vuelta, subió y observo a Estados Unidos, que estaba en medio de una historia supuestamente hilarante sobre Francia y una habitación de hotel y con champán. Alemania esperó hasta que todos hubieran dejado de reírse de Francis y abrió la boca para hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alemania? — dijo alegremente Alfred.

— Yo... no lo recuerdo... —

Canadá presionó su cabeza contra la puerta y gimió con desesperación. — ¿Por qué nadie se acuerda de mí?... —

— vaya tengo un compañero, — dijo una voz muy borracha detrás de él.

Canadá dio la vuelta y miró a Prusia. — Duerme un poco. Así te pondrás mejor. —

Prusia se incorporó y soltó una risita. — no eres mi madre. —

Canadá suspiró. — La última vez dejé a Alfred jugar con mi teléfono. Por supuesto que ahora quedo encerrado en un armario. —

— Germy tomó la mía cuando traté de enviar fotos eróticas de las bolas de Austria mah. —

— ¿Por qué una imagen de Austria y de sus bolas? —

— Inti... intimuh... timuhdaysh... porque yo soy impresionante. — Prusia se disolvió en un ataque de risa. Canadá sonrió ligeramente.

— Así que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que se te pase la borrachera y Alemania abra la puerta. — Hubo una oleada repentina de risa de la sala de estar y Canadá suspiró con frustración.

— Pudo ser peor —, dijo Prusia.

— Sí, — sonrió cálidamente Canadá. — Por lo menos sabes quién soy. —

— eso es cierto. —

— ¿Por qué, por cierto? —

Prusia se llevó el dedo a los labios de una manera que solamente la gente borracha puede callando los gritos. — secreto... —

— Tal vez deberías tratar de dormir, Gilbert. Así te despejas un poco. —

— Ahm no soy como piensan cuando bebo. Estoy Friné. — De nuevo con las risitas. Canadá suspiró con nostalgia. Oh, cómo deseaba poder estar tan borracho ahora.

Como si leyera su mente, Prusia sacó un par de cervezas de su bolsillo y le tiró uno a Canadá, que la cogió con gratitud.

— De todas las bebidas, que robaste ¿_Mooseheads_? —

Prusia se acercó más a Canadá. — Realmente, realmente me gusta la cerveza. —

Canadá hizo tintinear su botella contra la de Prusia y sonrió. — Gracias, amigo. Eso significa mucho. —

— _No_, — insistió Prusia, como sólo los borrachos pueden. — No, no lo entiendes. Me gusta mucho la cerveza. —

— Una vez más, gracias. De ti, eso significa mucho. —

— No,.. Canada. Quiero beber tu cerveza, todo el tiempo. Porque iz fresco y dulce y sutil y awezome y shooper lindo cuando getz embarrassed-. —

— ¿Eh? —

— Y cuando veo yer cerveza llego burbujeante borracho wifou incluso beberla. Así que realmente me gusta beber tu cerveza yer, pleaze, porque yo creo que va a ser aún más awezome. —

Canadá señaló la botella verde en la mano de Prusia. — Ya tienes un poco. —

Prusia miró la botella medio llena y se rió hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron. Canadá le observaba pacientemente mientras caía sobre su espalda riendo y llorando, sosteniendo su estómago.

— Hombre —, dijo Prusia después de que sus risitas casi se habían apagado. — ¿De verdad _eres_ bruder de Alfred?, ¿eh? Jajajajaja! —

— Hey, Qu-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — La cara de Canadá se sonrojo ligeramente.

— Vamos a jugar un juego, — sonrió Prusia, cambiando de tema.

Canadá suspiró. — ¿Como que? —

— igual que, verdad o reto, pero más awesomer. ¡Igual, _tira de_ verdad o reto! ¡Jajaja! —

Canadá hizo una mueca. — ¿una advertencia, eh? No voy a aceptor ninguno de tus retos si vas a estar así. —

Prusia sonrió y terminó su cerveza de un trago. — Las reglas son... bien, cuando respondas una verdad, tienes que tomar un pedazo de tu ropa. —

— ¿Así que incluso si la respuesta es verdad, sigue siendo un desafío? —

— ¡Haha! ¡Yeah! — Prusia hizo girar la botella alrededor de sus dedos y lo miró perplejo. — ¡Y...tienes que girar esta botella! ¡Y quien caiga se le preguntara verdad o reto! —

— Hay sólo dos de nosotros, Gilbert. ¿Es ese paso necesario? —

— Shh, shi. — Gilbert rió. — lo estoy haciendo aweshome. —

Canadá sonrió nerviosamente. — Estás borracho. Tal vez deberías ir a dormir, ¿eh? Estarás mejor cuando despiertes. —

— ¡No! — Prusia entró en pánico. — ¡No, yo realmente quiero tener tu cerveza! —

Canadá se agachó cuando Prusia agitó los brazos alrededor en pánico. — Gilbert, te das cuenta de que puedes tener mi cerveza en cualquier momento, ¿verdad? —

Prusia sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y se acurrucó con sus rodillas. — Tu no entiendes... no entiendes. —

Canadá suspiró y miró hacia la puerta. Todo el mundo se estaba riendo en el otro lado.

— Está bien, vamos a jugar. —

Prusia se animó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. — ¡Impresionante! —

— Entonces, ¿quién va primero? —

Prusia dejó la botella entre ellos y lo hizo girar torpemente. Se enfrentó a Canadá recto.

Canadá abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una lengua torpe de borracho. Canadá chirrió en pánico y empujó a Prusia a distancia. — ¿Qué fue eso? —

— Estamos jugando Strip-la-botella-Verdad-o-reto, — sonrió felizmente Prusia. — Presta atención, Mattie. —

— ¿Así que _me besas_? —

— Sí, tonto. ¿Verdad o reto? —

Canadá sacudió la cabeza con violencia y trató de mantener el ritmo. — Tengo que quitarme la ropa si digo 'verdad', ¿verdad? —

— Si señor. —

— Está bien —, Matt respiró. — Reto —.

— Te reto a quitarte la camisa. —

— ¿Qué? — gritó Matt. — ¡Pero yo no he dicho verdad! —

— Correcto —, explicó pacientemente Prusia. — Dijiste reto. Y te dije que te quitaras la camisa. Y ahora tienes que. —

Canadá se quejó y se desabrochó la camisa. — Si yo hubiera dicho 'verdad' me hubiera gustado por lo menos llegar a quitarme un calcetín o algo así. —

— Pero no lo hiciste, — Prusia señaló. — fue reto. —

— Sí, sí —, dijo Canadá, quitándose su camisa de franela, pero manteniendo su esposa-batidor. — ¿Verdad o Reto? —

— Nu-uh, — Prusia sonrió. — Tienes que girar para ver a quién le dirás verdad o reto. —

— ¡Estoy hablando contigo! —

— Reglas son reglas, Matt. —

Canadá gimió y giró la botella. Se enfrentó a él de nuevo, pero Prusia considero que eso es inaceptable.

— No, no puedes hacer verdad o reto a ti mismo. Tienes que girar de nuevo. —

— ¡lo iba a hacer de todos modos! — Esta vez el cuello de la botella se poso en Prusia.

— Prusia, verdad o- —

— ¡Matt! ¡Olvidaste las reglas! —

Canadá suspiró y se inclinó para darle a Prusia un beso en los labios. Prusia sonrió de manera amplia, Matt pensó que podría golpear su rostro.

— ¿verdad o reto? —

— Verdad —. Antes de que terminara de hablar, Prusia se había sacado su propio camisa delante del otro.

Matt se sonrojó ante sus músculos pálidos y trato de no mirar demasiado — verdad — hablo ya sin verlo. — Uh, um, — dijo. — ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? —

Prusia sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. — No, esas no son ninguna diversión. ¿_De verdad_ quieres saberlo? Tengo la respuesta, así que toma ventaja de ello. —

— ¡Pero estás borracho! — farfulló Canadá. — ¡Eso no es ético! —

— ¡Psh, eso hace que sea más divertido! ¡Pregunta algo nuevo! —

Canadá observo a Prusia por el rabillo del ojo. — ¿Por qué me recuerdas cuando nadie más lo hace? —

Prusia se encogió de hombros. — Porque me gustas, — dijo simplemente.

Canadá farfulló. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Ah-ah —, dijo Prusia. — Una pregunta por turno. —

Prusia giró la botella y dejó que sus labios permanecieran en Canadá por unos segundos. — ¿Verdad o Reto? —

Canadá se sonrojó. — V-verdad... — Sacándose un calcetín del pie.

— ¿Te agrado? —

— Bueno, es decir, ¿cómo defini- —

— Es una pregunta simple, Mattie. —

— Bueno, entonces, sí, supongo. —

Gilbert se sentó de nuevo y sonrió mientras Matt giró la botella. Cuando Canadá presionó sus labios contra los suyos, Prusia abrió la boca ligeramente para darle un beso correctamente. La garganta de Matt chirrió ante aquel acto.

— ¿v-verdad o reto? —

— Verdad —. Prusia se desabrochó el cinturón.

— Cuando dices que te gusto... —

— Significa que creo que eres un chico increíble y me gusta estar cerca de ti. — La voz de Gilbert era sospechosamente lúcida. — Me gusta casi todo acerca de ti y me gustaría poder estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo. —

— Eso no- —

Prusia le hizo callar y giró la botella verde, sin esperar a que se detuviera, tiro de Canadá en un dulce beso. Sonrió al sentir los labios abiertos para besarlo mejor que los demás.

— ¿Verdad o Reto? —

— Verdad —. Canadá se quitó otro calcetín tímidamente.

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —

Canadá se sonrojó. — La gente dice cosas estúpidas cuando están borrachos. Cosas tontas que lamentar. —

Prusia miró fijamente a Canadá y le entregó la botella.

Canadá lo hizo girar, desconcertado, y se inclinó sobre ella para besar a Prusia. Apoyó una mano tímida en el cuello de Prusia para una mejor posición y Prusia sonrió salvajemente, tirando de la nación en su regazo.

Cuando Canadá gritó de sorpresa, Prusia deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, para chuparlo más y más profundo. Las comisuras de los labios de Canadá temblaron y él respondió con avidez, saboreando cada parte de la boca de Prusia que podía alcanzar. Canadá echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Prusia y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo cuando Prusia metió la mano bajo su camisa y dejó que sus dedos se arrastraran a través del estómago de Canadá.

Se alejaron un poco, ambos jadeando. — Pregunta: — exigió Gilbert.

Canadá enterró sus dedos en el pelo suave y blanco de Prusia. — ¿Estás borracho? —

— Ni siquiera un poco. — Se acercaron el uno al otro, con total urgencia para volver a besarse. Prusia empujó a Canadá al revés en el suelo y tiró de su camisa sobre su estómago. Mordió, lamió y chupó, cualquier cosa para saciar su hambre. Y no importaba lo mucho que se tocaran y acariciaran y besaran, había una enorme palabra que gritaba a través de sus mentes: — MÁS —.

Gilbert se interrumpió y besó la clavícula de Matt. Matt gimió.

— ¿verdad o reto? — Preguntó Prusia, amortiguado contra la piel de Canadá.

— Oh mi Dios, que sea reto. — Canadá arqueó la espalda por el placer y Prusia se encontró con sus labios de nuevo, sonriendo feliz.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Impresionados, Prusia y Canadá miraron hacia arriba para ver a Rusia llevar a España bajo su brazo. Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros.

— Hey, Toni. —

— Hey, Gil. ¿Quién es ese? —

— Soy Canadá. —

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Toni? —

— Es una larga historia. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

— ¿Rusia? —

— ¿Da? —

— ¿Por qué España esta llorando? —

— ¿Por qué estás medio desnudo? —

— Buen punto. —

— Maple —.

* * *

Un poco de propaganda, antes de este fic comence traduciendo: **Deseos y Angeles ingleses**, para los amantes de los 2p, esto les resultara muy entretenido. Otro fic que se esta traduciendo (pero no lo hago yo) es **Hetalia Axis Powers: Asuntos Nacionales** con la escritrora: SalyKon. Muy bueno para las que quieran ver historicos-cannon de los personajes de Hetalia, otro que me gusto de ella es **Noticias de America** por como agregar un punto de vista diferente a los paises latino ;). Es una lastima que la chica aun no haya actualizado alguno (se deprimie, porque de verdad quiere ver la conti).

En el proximo capi, tendremos un invitado especial, que al parecer a Alfie le sienta como una patada en el estomago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Este fic no es mio, le pertenece a Crocious**

**Hay algo mal escrito? Por favor, haganmelo saber.**

**OJO, que ya vi que algunas se me pierden. Yo publico de dos en dos, LA MAYORIA DEL TIEMPO. Asi que hoy publique el 7 y 8.**

* * *

**¡El giro de España y Rusia!**

Alemania y el otro sujeto recogieron a un borracho Prusia y lo arrojaron en el armario. América sonrió y miró alrededor del círculo para compartir una risa con alguien.

No hubo interesados.

América frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró a las caras aterrorizadas, los rostros sombríos de brillo aplicado en la cara y sintió la fiesta morir. Maldito Rusia y su estúpida capacidad para paralizar todos a su alrededor con temor.

Inaceptable.

— Hey, — dijo Alfred con el grupo en silencio en un esfuerzo por salvar la fiesta. — ¿Qué significa FMI? —

— Fondo Monetario Internacional —, dijo Inglaterra, aburrido. — ¿Por qué? —

— Ya veo ¿No era esa la excusa de Francis para estar en Nueva York la semana pasada? —

Inglaterra dejó escapar una risita involuntaria y Francia se sonrojó.

— ¿Ve? — Italia ladeó la cabeza. — ¿que pasó en Nueva York? —

— ¿Amigo, no escuchaste? ¡Estuvo en todas las noticias! —

— En todas tus noticias, Alfred, — dijo Inglaterra. — No todo el mundo presta atención a lo que está pasando en tu país. La única razón por la que sé, es porque yo estaba allí. —

— Si lo sabes, — dijo Francis. — Realmente no tenemos que contar esa historia esta noche. —

— Nah, quiero escuchar, — España sonrió. — Si se trata de Francis, tiene que ser bueno. ¿Verdad, Francia? —

— O en absoluto, si lo prefieres. —

Alfred tenía su público y sonrió. — yo estaba caminando de regreso a mi habitación de hotel... —

...

Alemania volvió a la fiesta algo confundido. Para cuando Alfred termino de hablar, todos estallaron en risas, así que espero pacientemente. Incluso Inglaterra se estaba riendo, golpeando a Alfred en el hombro juguetonamente. Probablemente fue una buena historia. Sólo Francia se negó a reír, poniéndose más y más rojo con cada palabra.

— Y entonces él me dijo, — Arthur se rió entre dientes, — ¡que _Europa_ es raro! Así que me dijo 'Lady Gaga...' —

— Así que yo estaba como, '¡Touche, idiota!' — terminó Alfred. Los países dejaron salir una nueva oleada de risas y un par de — chillido-chillido — en dirección a Francia. Francia se sonrojó aún más, por difícil que pareciera.

— No es divertido —, exclamó.

Italia sonrió y trató de darle al Hermano mayor Francia un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor, pero Romano no lo soltaba de su muñeca. Italia se limitó a sonreír afablemente cuando Romano envió puñales a través de sus ojos hacia el francés.

Alfred se echó a reír y miró hacia arriba. — ¿Qué pasa, Alemania? — dijo alegremente.

Alemania abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, confundido.

— Yo... no me acuerdo —, dijo finalmente.

— ¡Haha! Te estás haciendo viejo, ¿eh, los gérmenes? —

— Debe ser. — Alemania se sentó. Italia trató de subirse a su regazo, pero Romano _todavía_ no lo soltaba de su muñeca.

— ¿Ve? ¿_Fratello?_ ¿Está todo bien? —

— Pervertidos... — murmuró Romano. — Hay pervertidos... en todas partes... —

— ¡Vaya! — España sonrió feliz y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Romano. — ¡Lovi, eres tan _lindo!_ —

— ¡Y tu eres el peor de todos! — Romano intentó darle un cabezazo a España, pero Antonio lo esquivó, riendo.

— Alemania —, dijo Inglaterra, preocupado. — ¿tu hermano va a estar bien en el armario? —

Un destello momentáneo de realización pintó la cara de Alemania, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. — Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Él realmente puede manejarse mucho más de lo que parece. Estoy seguro de que está fingiendo estar ebrio para llamar la atención. —

España sonrió y se frotó la nariz recién magullada. — Es cierto. Gilbert es legendario por beber con todo el mundo, incluso cuando solo somos nosotros tres, ¿cierto, Francis? —

— _Oui._ ¿Recuerdas la Navidad pasada? —

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Todavía no puedo sacar las manchas! —

Se rieron y chocaron sus copas juntas. Inglaterra negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Así que lo arrojaron al armario? —

— Por supuesto, — Alemania se encogió de hombros. — Reconocí esa mirada. Estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido. Lo puse en el armario hasta que actúe conforme a su edad. Sólo debe tomar unos minutos, Gilbert se aburre muy fácil. —

América sonrió y se aburrió. — ¿Verdad o Reto, España? — cambió de tema.

— ¿Eh? — España dijo. — ¿No es el turno de Prusia? —

— Está en la celda de los borrachos. ¿Todos a favor tomo de nuevo? —

— ... —

— ¿Todos en oposición? —

— ... —

— Uno a favor y diez abstenciones. ¡Gano! —

Inglaterra se quedó inmóvil e hizo un poco de matemáticas mental. — Once... además de Prusia... no me parece que... —

— ¿Eh? — América sonrió. — ¿Estás bien, viejo? —

— Yo podría haber jurado... — Inglaterra se detuvo y miró a América. — No me llames vieja. —

— ¡Pero eres súper viejo! ¡Jajaja! —

España sonrió. — ¡Reto! —

América sonrió con picardía. — ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la épica hora de la comida? —

— ¿Eh? —

Arthur cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente. — Alfred, no. —

— Vamos, Iggy, ¡apuesto a que podrá hacerlo, también! —

Polonia chilló. — Uf, ¡qué asco! ¡Eso es como que, tan asqueroso! —

Lituania miró a Polonia. — ¿que es la hora épica de comida? —

— Oh por dios, es un espectáculo de internet totalmente asqueroso América lo hizo con, como, ¡chicos súper hots, comiendo cien mil calorías por valor de tocino y que terminan totalmente borrachos! —

— Es increíble, — se rió América. — ¡desearía hacerlo! —

— Pero lo hiciste —, dijo Arthur.

— ¡No, yo nunca he estado lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidarme de algo que épico! Eso fue... — La cara de Alfred se quedó en blanco mientras trataba de recordar quién le envió el video. — En realidad, no recuerdo quién lo hizo. ¿Qué raro es? —

Inglaterra suspiró. — Bien, algo más. —

— Gracias, Arthur, — España suspiro de alivio.

— Hablaremos de tu pago después. — Los ojos de Inglaterra brillaron y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron.

España tragó saliva mientras Alfred pensaba.

— ¡Ah! — América dijo finalmente. — ¡Lo tengo! ¡Te reto a conseguir que Romano sonría! —

— ¡QUÉ! —

Italia le sonrió a su hermano furioso y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. — ¡Ve! ¡Qué bonito reto, América! —

España se iluminó. — ¡Bueno! —

— ¡No, joder eso no! No ¿Tengo algo que decir? —

España se sentó frente a Romano y sonrió. — ¡Nop! ¡Sonrisa, por favor! —

— ¡NO! —

Japón discretamente sacó su teléfono con video y los grabó.

— Cariño, si te amo mí- —

— ¡Yo no te quiero! —

— - Que por favor, por favor, ¿sonríe? —

— ¡Bastardo Tomate! —

España sonrió. — Cada vez que dices eso, sé que quieres decir que me amas. —

— ¡No, no lo hago! —

— Sí lo haces. —

— ¡No, no lo hago! —

— Simplemente no puedes evitarlo, cuando escuchas mi sexy acento español. —

— ¡tu acento es estúpido! —

— _Mi querido tomate,_ — sonrió España. — si te ruborizas un poco más, ya casi serás del color perfecto. —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¡Casi lo suficientemente madura, para que solo yo pueda comerte! — España se rió y Romano trató de golpearlo, pero Alemania e Italia habían puesto sus muñecas a los costados.

— ¡Veneciano, traidor! — gritó Romano. — ¡Déjame ir! —

— ¡Ve! ¡Sonríe a España, se que puedes! —

— ¡NO! —

Ante el temor de la violencia, España se inclinó para pellizcar la mejilla de Romano. — ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Lovino, Me dan ganas de darte un beso en la nariz! —

— ¡No me beses! —

España le dio un beso en la nariz.

Romano gritó. — ¡Aléjate de mí, cabrón! — Romano casi tiró a Italia de su brazo, pero Alemania lo ayudó a mantener la muñeca en el suelo.

— Y tú eres tan lindo, — continuó alegremente España, — ¡que quiero darte un beso en la mejilla! —

— ¡No me beses, MORON! —

España le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡GAH! —

En ese momento la pared fue golpeada repentinamente. — ¿_Que esta Pasando?_ — la voz de una mujer se escucho ahogada en el otro lado. — ¡_Voy a LLAMAR a la policía!_ —

América gimió con tristeza. — ¡Vecinos mexicanos _suuuuuuck_! —

España volvió a gritarle en castellano a la otra. — ¡_El Italiano Niega que me ama!_ —

Hubo silencio. Entonces una voz con fuerte acento en ingles llamo hacia la habitación. — ¿Alfred? ¿Está teniendo otra fiesta? —

— ¡No estás invitada, Maria! ¡Vete! —

— ¡Estúpido! —

— ¡Idiota! —

— ¡bajale al ruido! —

— ¡No! —

— ¡Muy bien! —

Francis se volvió a Alfred, preocupado. — ¿Y si ella llama a la policía? —

Alfred se encogió de hombros. — Yo _soy_ su policía. No se preocupen. — Se volvió a ver a España jugando con el enrollamiento de Romano y como Romano echaba humo en silencio.

— _Mi niño,_ — sonrió España. — Esto sería más fácil si dejaras de negar que me quieres. —

— ¡Cállate! ¡No estoy negando que Te amo! —

— ¡Ah! ¿Así que aceptas? —

— ¡NO! —

— ¡Eso suena como una negación para mí, Lovino! ¡Haha! —

— ¡Te voy a matar! —

— Hagamos algo. — España sacó algo del bolsillo de su camisa. — Si le dices al señor Tortuga cómo te sientes, te creeré. —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido esa tortuga en tu bolsillo? —

— Adelante, Lovi. ¡Habla con mi tortuga! —

— ¡NO! —

— 'Pero Lovino' —, España acerco la tortuga a la cara de Romano y fingió que estaba hablando. — 'Es muy sencillo. ¡Sólo di lo que sientes y Antonio te dejarán en paz!' ¡Vaya, señor Tortuga, eso suena como una gran lógica! ¡Haha! —

— ¡Eres tan estúpido! —

— '¿Qué es eso, Lovino? Una tortuga, no puedo oírte a menos que digas tus verdaderos sentimientos.' Ya has oído a la tortuga, Lovi, date prisa —.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Odio cuando España hace cosas tan estúpidas como esta! —

— '¡Tan cerca, Lovino, estás casi allí!' —

— ¡No! —

— ¡Muah! — España apretó los labios del señor tortuga hacia los labios italianos del Romano.

— ¡Bleck! — Gritó Romano. — ¡Basta! —

— ¿Basta de qué? —

— No Lo- —

— ¡Muah! —

— No voy- —

— ¡Muah! —

— Yo no- —

— ¡Muah! —

— ¡Basta! —

Japón discretamente acerco el zoom al rostro de Romano cuando vio un tic en la comisura de sus labios.

— 'Lo siento mucho, Lovino,' — dijo España con su voz de tortuga. — 'Pero como soy una tortuga, no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo cuando veo a un lindo _tomate_. ¡Muah! ¡Muah! ¡Muah! ' —

— ¡Ya basta, España! —

— ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! '¡Muah, muah, muah!' —

Romano trató de bajar la voz, pero la sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro como un imán adorable. — ¡Lo digo en serio, eres un maldito idiota! — para entonces la voz de Romano se había agrietado.

— Lo siento, ¡Lovi, señor Tortuga debe ser una tortuga del romance! ¡No puedo detenerlo! — ¡Muah, muah, _mi amor_, muah! —

Romano de repente se echó a reír como la presa Hoover explosión. Una vez que comenzó, no podía parar. Alemania e Italia soltaron a Romano en estado de shock y el acerco las manos a su estómago, encrespándose sobre su costado y convulsionando de risa incontrolable, cuando España sonrió y le dio un golpecito con su tortuga. Romano dejó escapar una nueva oleada de risas y medio lloró.

— ¡Ow, jajajaja! ¡Es, hahaha haha! ¡Es, haha, duele! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SENOR TORTUGA! ¡HAHAHA! —

Todos miraron a España con temor.

— ¡Ve! ¡España! ¿Está bien? —

— No puede ser, es decir, como que esta, ¿_riendo?_ —

— ¡Yo no sabía que Romano _podía_ reír! —

— ¡Eso es adorable! ¡Yo quiero uno! —

— ¡ESPAÑA, jajaja ja jaja! ¡Maldito idiota, jajaja! —

España abrazó al señor Tortuga triunfante y esperó a que Romano se calmara. Cuando la risa murió en jadeos exhaustos y ahogadas por aire, España sonrió. — ¿Ha pasado un tiempo? —

— Te odio. —

— Tú me amas, adorable Cutie tomate. ¡Ay! —

Romano le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se sentó, sonrojándose.

Italia le tocó el brazo tímidamente. — ¿Ve? Estás- —

— ¡Vamos a seguir adelante! —

España sonrió y se frotó el brazo. — ¡Muy bien! ¿Verdad o Reto, Rusia? —

La habitación se quedó fría y silenciosa. Rusia sonrió dulcemente.

— Antonio, a-¿estás seguro? — susurró Francis.

— ¡Es parte de la fiesta también, Francis! ¿Rusia? —

— Da, — Rusia sonrió. — Verdad —.

— Algo sencillo, — susurró Francia temerosamente. — No lo hagas enojar. —

— Está bien, amigo. Rusia, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita? —

Rusia sonrió. — Me abstengo —.

—... ¿Qué? —

— Me abstengo. Supongo que tendré que pasar dos minutos en el armario contigo España, ¿da? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sólo tienes que responder! — Antonio entró en pánico.

— No quiero. ¡Vamos, España! ¡Conviértete en uno con la Madre Rusia, da! —

— ¡No, no, ayuda! ¡No tenemos que entrar en el armario, Rusia, estás exento! —

Rusia tomó a España y lo llevó hasta el armario. — No te preocupes, será agradable. —

España lloró en silencio y Rusia abrió la puerta del armario.

Dio un paso atrás en sorpresa cuando vio a un medio vistió Prusia besándose con alguien en el piso. Se miraron el uno al otro.

— Hey, Toni —, dijo Prusia.

— Hey, Gil. ¿Quién es ese? —

— Yo soy Canadá. —

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Toni? —

— Es una larga historia. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

— De acuerdo. ¿Rusia?

— ¿Da? —

— ¿Por qué España llorando? —

— ¿Por qué estás medio desnudo? —

— Buen punto. —

— Maple —.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó América. — ¿Por qué Prusia esta desnudo en mi armario! —

— ¡No es asunto tuyo, estúpido! —

— Por supuesto que es mi- Oh, hey, bro, cuando has llegado hasta aquí y tenemos… QUE ES ESTO. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¡bájate de Canadá! —

— Oh, está bien —, reflexionó Inglaterra. — _Canadá_ hizo su propio hora épica. —

— Al igual, ¿que es eso de Canadá? —

* * *

Este es el primer fic, de habla inglesa, donde veo que agregan a un pais de esta región. Y aunque no sea mexicana, me da curiosidad. Mas o menos asi se imaginan ustedes la relación de México con EUA?

Lo que Alfie dijo de ser su policia, esta basado en que los presidentes de EUA asi autodenominan y ven las acciones de su ejercito en el extranjero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este fic no me pertence, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**¡Turno de Romano!**

¿Has tenido el sentimiento de cuando te das cuenta de que tú hermano pequeño, alguien con el que has jugado y tenido una unión bastante intima, de repente se junta con el vecino para quemar cosas? Una especie de impotente, sensación agobiante de que tu hermano pequeño ha crecido, y nada de lo que digas o hagas en este punto va a traer de vuelta la sonrisa pecosa feliz, sin preocupaciones y sin dientes que utilizaba para ti.

Alfred no tenía eso.

¿Sabes esa sensación que se tiene cuando caminas por tu restaurante favorito de magdalena y te encuentras que, durante la noche ha sido sustituido por un restaurante de comida adulta?

Eso era probablemente lo más cercano a lo que Alfred tenía.

— Prusia —, dijo América lentamente a la figura semidesnuda encima de su hermano pequeño. — ¿Qué le haces a Canadá? —

Prusia observo a América y luego a Canadá — ¿Um... besarlo? —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Er... ¿porque le gusta? —

Canadá puso los ojos y suspiró. — La gente me puede gustar, Alfred. —

— Lo sé, — espetó América. — Es extraño. Nunca pensé en ti como alguien que tiene labios. —

— Bueno, los tengo. —

— Es evidente que. Así que... ¿ustedes van a levantarse del suelo en algún momento pronto? —

— Por supuesto. —

En este punto, España, el pequeño hombre encantador bajo el brazo de Rusia, habló con esperanza.

— ¡Así que, Prusia, definitivamente es tu turno de verdad o reto! —

Prusia miró a su amigo. — ¿Huh? Pero pensé que Rusia, ¡OH SÍ, está bien! —

Rusia frunció el ceño. — ¿Da? Pero íbamos a- —

— Lo siento, Rusia, es mi turno. Reglas son las reglas. —

Antonio casi lloró de felicidad cuando Rusia lo puso en el suelo. — Gracias —, le murmuró a su mal compinche. Prusia le mostro un pulgar hacia arriba.

— ¡Todo el mundo pónganse cómodo, tengo ideas impresionantes, _impresionantes_! — Las naciones se fueron de nuevo a la sala de estar, dejando a Canadá sentado solo. Suspiró. Los delirios tienen que terminar en algún momento, ¿verdad?

Canadá finalmente miró hacia atrás y saltó.

A dos centímetros de su cara estaba la mano extendida de Prusia y una sonrisa que podría derretir el Yukon. Se sonrojó.

— Vamos, conductor lento — , dijo Prusia.

— ¿En serio? —

Prusia hizo a Canadá y tiró de él y lo beso. — En algún momento esa autoestima va a empezar a ser molesto. —

— Lo siento. —

— _Mein Gott_ eres lindo. — Prusia sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

Matt seguía ruborizada cuando Gilbert le tomo la mano y tiró de él a la sala de estar, declarando en voz alta que debido a que su impresionante ser estaba ahora a cargo, esta fiesta estaba a punto de ponerse raro.

Nadie hubiera estado preocupado, si, al menos, no hubiera dicho: — _weeeird._ — Pero lo hizo, y estaban preocupados.

— ¡Romano, amigo! ¡Verdad o Reto! —

— ¡NO SOY! —

— ... ¿Qué? —

Las naciones se rieron cuando Romano se puso rojo, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de salir de su boca.

— ¿no eres qué? —

— ¡Nada! —

— ¿no eres qué? —

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —

— En serio, ¿no? —

— ¡Fuck you, Prusia! —

España tiró de un mechón de cabello de Romano y suspiró. — Si vas a maldecir, por lo menos por hazlo en español. —

— Bastardo idiota. —

Prusia sonrió y guiñó un ojo a España. — ¿Así que, verdad o reto, amigo? —

— Verdad — .

— Lo que no sé Y- —

— ¡Me atrevo! ¡PREFIERO RETO! —

Prusia rió mientras España quedó perplejo ante Romano. — Ahora realmente quiero saber lo que es — , dijo España.

— Dijo reto, y eso es todo. —

— Está bien, D —

— Y tu no me puedes obligar a responder a una verdad atreves de un reto,

¡que es una idiotez! —

— Está bien, te reto A- —

— Y nada con el bastardo tomate de la tortuga! —

Prusia sonrió y miró a España. — Awww — , dijo. — ¿Has traído a señor Tortuga? —

España sonrió y lo abrazó con orgullo. Señor Tortuga era indiferente.

— Romano, te reto A- —

— ¡No voy a hacer nada con la maldita tortuga! —

— entonces —

— ¡Y no voy a cantar! —

— Bueno- —

— ¡No bailo bien! —

— ¿Cómo sobre- —

— ¡Y nada con sus juegos de agua potable bastardo patatero! —

— !OH MEIN GOTT, ROMANO! ¡Cállate! —

Romano sacó la lengua con rabia y España se echó a reír , pellizcándole la mejilla.

— Es tan lindo, ¿no es así, Gil? —

— ¡Es un dolor en el culo! ¡No es de extrañar que Austria no cambiaría Italia contigo! —

España cubrió la boca de Romano antes de que algo obsceno saliera de su boca. — En ese momento era distinto, ahora no cambiaria a Romano ni aunque mordiera mi mano mil veces, como ahora. Sin ofender, Feli. —

— ¡Ve! —

Romano se puso rojo y dejar ir la mano de España, quedándose con un aura bastante tímida. Antonio chupó el dedo mordido felizmente.

— Está bien — , gimió Prusia. — Reto. Pero no hablar, no de España, no de señor Tortuga, no cantar o bailar y no beber. ¿Cierto? —

— Cierto. —

— Hmm ... — Romano miró triunfante como Prusia reflexionaba un minuto. Canadá tocó tímidamente el brazo, le preocupaba que sus ojos estuvieran ardiendo en una especie de concentración demente que nadie había visto nunca en su rostro.

— ¡AHA! — , gritó de repente, haciendo accidentalmente a Canadá perder el equilibrio. — ¡Lo tengo! ¡Y definitivamente tienes que hacer esto una o más! —

— O si no, ¿qué? —

— O tiempo en otro armario. Y soy súper desagradable, ¿verdad, Matt? —

Canadá se sonrojó ante el guiño. — El peor de los casos. — Mordió una pequeña risita. — Ya casi me gustaría que estuvieras muerto. —

— Ouch — , sonrió Prusia. — Eso duele mi alma. ¿Listo, Romano? —

— Está bien. —

— ¡Te reto... a dejarte vestir por Polonia! —

Polonia dejó escapar un grito de alegría bastante varonil, mientras la cabeza de Romano cayó al suelo con un golpe seco en voz alta.

— No voy a hacer eso. —

— Está bien, vamos a ir al armario. Hey, Toni me dijo algo interesante sobre su rulo —

— ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS USTEDES BASTARDOS! —

— ¡Oh por Dios, Romano, tengo la blusa más adorable para ti! ¡coincidirá totalmente con tus ojos! —

Lituania miró a Polonia. — Te dije que dejaras toda la ropa en el hotel. —

— ¡Bah, Liet, sólo trigo unos trajes! —

— ¿Para una fiesta? —

— ¡Sí! Oh por Dio, ¿por qué es tan difícil entenderlo? —

— ¡No, no, no, no, NO! ¡De ninguna manera! —

— Ve, pero hermano —

— De ninguna manera, ni una oportunidad, ¡primero muerto! —

Prusia sonrió maliciosamente. — Eres italiano. ¿De verdad crees que puedes soportar mi tortura? Voy a saber exactamente lo que piensas que es y decírselo a cada uno, o te vas a chupar unos sesenta segundos mientras dejas que te pongan la ropa — .

Romano se estremeció. — ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Y puede irte tu, y tu estúpida amenaza al infierno! —

Prusia sonrió y tiró del rizo de Romano otra vez, satisfecho de sí mismo. — Oh, voy a tener diversión con esto. —

Italia entró en pánico. — Romano, sólo hazlo, ¿ve? Es mejor a que tu y Prusia- —

— ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Vamos, maldito bastardo polaco! — Romano salió corriendo al baño y Polonia chilló, agarrando su (comprensiblemente) gran bolsa — hombre — .

— ¡Oh mi Dios, te veras fabuloso! —

— ¡Cállate! —

...

Unos minutos más tarde, Polonia bailó el vals del baño, positivamente radiante.

— No te lo puedes perder — , sonrió a España.

— Estuvieron allí un tiempo — , dijo España, preocupado. — ¿Está todo bien? —

— Sí, está bien. ¡Me mordió un par de veces y me rompió una uña tratando de sujetarlo, pero valió la pena! ¿Verdad, Romano? —

La puerta del baño maldijo al polaco.

— ¡Al igual que, es mejor que estés fuera, o totalmente tu capital será Varsovia! —

— ¡PUTO BASTARDO Travesti! —

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Lovino! — Polonia negó con el dedo hacia la puerta a pesar de que la puerta no tenía ojos y no podía sentir. — ¡Si sales y no llevas puesto lo que te puse, definitivamente voy a arrastrarte de nuevo y hacerte usar maquillaje también! ¡Ahora ven afuera! —

— ¡NO! —

— ¿Ve? — Italia llamó suavemente a la puerta. — ¿Hermano? Sal durante treinta segundos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Entonces todos podemos seguir adelante y divertirnos! —

— ¡Me veo tan estúpido! —

Polonia se burló. — Déjame decirte, cariño. Te ves mejor en ese traje esta noche de lo que nunca pudo pasar con tus horribles uniformes. —

La puerta dio un vuelco cuando la cabeza de Romano salió. — Te odio, Polonia. —

— Vamos, Lovino — llamo España. — Es como una curita. ¡Hay que arrancarla de una vez para que no duele tan malo! —

— ¡Lo repetiré otra vez, idiota, me duele ya sea lento o rápido! —

— Eso es lo que dijo, — América murmuró a Inglaterra.

— ¿Las curitas? —

— ¿Sí, idiota, las curitas! Pero nunca me escuchaste cuando era un niño, ¿verdad? —

— Estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser, Lovi. —

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —

España suspiró y empujó a Polonia ligeramente. Llamó a la puerta del baño. — Vamos, Lovino, vamos a ver y acabar de una vez, ¿de acuerdo? —

— ¡No! —

— Estoy seguro de que Polonia te dejo increíble, sólo ríete de ello y sal. —

— ¡NO! —

— Está bien. — España suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Murmuró tan sólo para Romano. — Sé lo que ibas a decir antes, cuando Prusia pregunto 'verdad o reto'. —

—... No, no lo sabías. —

— Sí, lo creo. Y creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para hablar de ello, ya que estás atrapado en el baño y no puedes huir de mí. —

— ¡No estoy escuchando! —

— Eso está bien, voy a hablar. Yo siempre te he —

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, haciendo a España perder el equilibrio. Una raya de color rosa a cuadros y corrió alrededor de la habitación y regresó al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta sobre la cabeza de España.

— ¡NO! — gritó Romano. — ¡Ahora vete mientras me cambio! —

— Aw, — se quejó Prusia. — ¡No llegamos a ver! —

— Está bien Prusia-san, — dijo Japón. — Lo tengo en video.


End file.
